Leo and Luna and the 99 Red Balloons
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Leo and Luna have learned to play guitars, but that seems to have led to a little dispute involving a certain song that Luna decides to play...
1. Part 1

Leo and Luna and the 99 Red Balloons

I am Matthais123. This is a story about what would happen if Leo/Rua and Luna/Ruka learned how to play the guitar. The first song is "99 Luftballons" by Nena. The second one is "99 Redballoons" by Goldfinger. If you want to listen to them, check out my profile page and click the correct link. Here we go!

Part One

All of their friends were surprised when Leo and Luna announced that they were going to take guitar lessons. They were also all very pleased when Luna said she was going to play and sing for them all.

Crow, Jack, Akiza, Yusei, and Leo all watched Luna get up in front of them in the guy's garage.

"Hey Leo, are you ever gonna play for us?" Crow asked him.

Leo laughed nerviously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, heh, heh, uh, no. Nah, let Luna hog the glory this time, heh, heh, heh..."

Luna tuned her guitar and said, "Ahem, I'm gonna play a song called '99 Balloons'. I heard it a while ago, and I like it a lot. Okay, so, here I go."

Luna started off slowly, and she began to sing softly and slowly and sweetly.

_If you have some time for me,_  
_then I'll sing a song for you,_  
_about ninety-nine red balloons,_  
_on their way to the horizon._

_If you're thinking about me right now,_  
_then I'll sing a song for you,_  
_about ninety-nine red balloons,_  
_And what happened because of them._

Luna then played faster and little louder and stronger. She played a short stanza, and then she began singing a little faster and louder as well.

_Ninety-nine red balloons,_  
_on their way to the horizon._  
_People think they're UFO's,_  
_That came to Earth from outer space._

_So a general sent up a fighter squadron,_  
_Sound the alarm if it's so,_  
_but there on the horizon were,_  
_only ninety-nine red balloons._

_Ninety-nine fighter jets,_  
_Each one is a great warrior._  
_They pilots all thought they were Captain Kirk._  
_Then came a lot of fireworks._

_The neighbors didn't know what was going on,_  
_and felt like they were being provoked,_  
_so they shot their weapons at the horizon too,_  
_at ninety-nine red balloons._

Luna then treated everyone to a nice guitar solo. After that, she returned to her song.

_Ninety-nine war ministers._  
_matches and gasoline canisters._  
_They all thought they were clever people._  
_They already smelled a nice bounty sum._

_Called for war and wanted power._  
_Man, who really would've thought,_  
_that things would someday go so far,_  
_because of ninety-nine red balloons._

Luna played another stanza, and then she slowed her song back down to the speed it was at the beginning. She returned to singing soft and sweet.

_Ninety-nine years of war._  
_No room left for any victors._  
_There's no more war ministers,_  
_nor any more jet fighters._

_I lift my eyes and look around._  
_I see the world lying in ruins._  
_I just found a red balloon,_  
_I think of you and let it fly._

Everyone clapped for Luna and her song. However, something strange suddenly happened. Leo pouted and walked over to Luna.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"That's not how the song goes!" Leo exclaimed.


	2. Part 2

Leo and Luna and the 99 Red Balloons

Part 2

"What do you mean that's not the way the song goes?" Luna asked.

Leo took the guitar away from her and said, "First of all, the title is _'99 Red Balloons_!' Second, you only managed to get one part right! The rest is wrong!"

"But I heard the song myself!"

"Well, you heard wrong!"

"I did not!"

"This is my favorite song! Believe me, I know it! Now listen: _this_ is the way it goes!"

Leo began playing much louder than Luna was playing, but, like Luna, he started off slow.

_You and I in a little toy shop._  
_Buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got._  
_Set them free at the break of dawn,_  
_'Til one by one, they were gone._

_Back at base, bugs in the software._  
_Flash the message, something's out there._  
_Floating in the summer sky._  
_Ninety-nine red balloons go by._

Leo then began playing really loud, really strong, and really fast. He played a short stanza before continuing the song. He was singing much louder than Luna was.

_Ninety-nine red balloons,_  
_Floating in the summer sky!_  
_Panic bells, it's red alert!_  
_There's something here from somewhere else!_

_The war machine, it springs to life!_  
_Opens up one eager eye!_  
_Focusing it on the sky,_  
_As ninety-nine red balloons go by!_

_Ninety-nine decisions treat!_  
_Ninety-nine ministers meet!_  
_To worry, worry, super scurry._  
_Call out the troops now in a hurry!_

_This is what we've waited for!_  
_This is it, boys, this is war!_  
_The President is on the line,_  
_As ninety-nine red balloons go by!_

Leo then played a furious guitar solo, and he returned to the song.

_Ninety-nine war ministers!_  
_matches and gasoline canisters!_  
_They thought they were clever men,_  
_already smelled a nice bounty then!_

_Called for war and wanted power._  
_Man, who really would've thought,_  
_that things would someday go so far,_  
_because of ninety-nine red balloons!_

_Ninety-nine red balloons!_

Leo played a final stanza, and then he slowed the song back down and slowly finished the song.

_Ninety-nine dreams I have had,_  
_And every one a red balloon._  
_It's all over, and I'm standing pretty,_  
_In the dust that was a city!_

_I could find a souvenir,_  
_Just to prove the world was here,_  
_Here it is, a red balloon,_  
_I think of you and let it go._

"Wow, Leo, that was really something!" Crow said as he clapped. Everyone else began to clap too.

Leo winked at Luna and said, "And _that's _how the song goes!"


	3. Part 3

Leo and Luna and the 99 Red Balloons

Part 3

Luna shook her head sadly and said, "Leo... you've destroyed that poor song."

"What!" Leo responded, "That was the real deal! I don't know what you were singing!"

"The shoe is on the other foot! What were _you_ singing, Leo?"

"I know what you guys were singing," Yusei said.

"Huh?" everyone else said at the same time.

"Years and years ago, after the second World War, a German woman named Nena wrote a song called '99 Luftballons'" Yusei explained, "Luna sang that song, only it was translated right into English. The song Leo sung was a remake of the original by a band called 'Goldfinger'. They changed nearly all of the words and made it fast and furious, but they left the part about the war ministers the same. They even sang it in German, but Leo had that part translated too."

"So mine is better!" Leo shouted proudly.

"No it's not!" Luna shouted, "Mine is the original, so mine is better!"

"No! New stuff is always better than old stuff! Goldinger's version rocks! Yours is too slow!"

"But mine is more like someone telling you a story! You know, _if you have some time for me, then I'll sing song for you.._."

"But mine doesn't have a boring intro, and it even explains where the balloons come from!"

"Exactly, so it's like your taking the blame for starting a war and singing proudly about it!"

Leo moaned and said, "You know what? That's it! I'm sick of this! Take your guitar, I'm going home and playing the _good_ song on my own guitar!"

Leo pushed the guitar into Luna's hands and stomped out of the garage.

Luna stomped after him, shouting, "See if I care! I'll play the _original_ song in the park and let everyone who wants to listen to it, hear it!"

Luna slammed the door behind her.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well, that didn't end so well," Crow commented

Everyone nodded.

"Maybe things will be better tomorrow," Akiza said.

* * *

"A music video contest?" Akiza said as she sat facing Luna in the twin's apartment.

Luna nodded and smiled and said, "Yep! It's on the front page of the newspaper It'll be great! I'm sure I've got the winning entry! I'll be singing the _original_ '99 Luftballons' to Duel Spirits in the Duel Spirit World. The main story will be that Earth was destroyed by the war like in the song, so I went to the Duel Spirit World for safety. During the song, I'll be flashing back and forth from their world to Earth, showing scenes that match what I'm talking about. And the best part is that when I win, Leo will have to admit that my song is better than his!"

Akiza sighed and said, "Luna, you shouldn't be competing with Leo like this. You two are, like, obsessed with this. You don't want to keep fighting and fighting, do you?"

Luna giggled and said, "Oh, Akiza! Don't be silly! Besides, the fighting will be all over when _I_ win! Come on! Let's go tell the guys about it!"

* * *

"A music video contest?" Crow and Jack asked as the sat facing Leo in the garage.

Leo grinned widely and said, "That's right! It's all over the news! First price is five hundred bucks! And- hey, where's Yusei?"

Crow shrugged and said, "Yusei went into his room and said that he was working on some secret project."

Leo shrugged and said, "Aw, whatever. Anyway, for my music video, I'll be singing the _good_ song '99 Red Balloons' in a kind of Satellite for Morphtronic machines high above the destroyed planet Earth, singing all about it, with computer screens all around me showing scenes that match the lyrics. It'll be so awesome! And the best part is that when I win, Luna will have to admit that she isn't always right and that _my_ version is better than hers!"

Suddenly, Luna burst into the room with Akiza following behind her. "You're wrong, Leo! The original is always better! Plus, I'll be singing in the Duel Spirit World!"

"Now, you listen to me Luna-!"

"No! You listen to me-!"

"Stop it!"

Everyone turned to see Yusei approaching them.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Fighting over whether or not a song is better than another song! I could just imagine how bad things could get if when of you lost while the other won. We'd never hear the end of it!" Yusei said.

"Relax, Luna would get over it!" Leo said.

"Hey!" Luna replied angrily.

"And another thing," Yusei continued, "How can either of you sing in your settings without really expensive special effects and equipment that we don't have?"

The twins looked at each other.

"He's got a point, Leo, we can't do our ideas."

"Aw, man!"

Yusei continued, "This is a contest for amateur musicians and simple videos. It's based on talent, creativity, and ingenuity, and ,well, I think I've figured out something that you guys can use not only to win this, but to end all of this arguing as well."

Yusei took out two sheets of paper and handed them to the twins. Everyone looked over to read it.

"Your secret project, I presume," Jack said.

Yusei nodded.

"Hmm. Well, it _might_ work," Leo said.

"_If_ and only if you quit fighting and work together," Yusei said.

"Well, what do you say, Leo?" Luna asked, holding her hand out, "Truce."

Leo suddenly burst out laughing and shook her hand, "Sure, sis, and I'm sorry."

"Thanks, and I'm sorry too."

* * *

"You guys ready?" Yusei said as he held the camera.

"Yep!" Luna said as she stood in front of the camera, holding her guitar.

"I'm ready too," said Leo from off to the side.

"Alright then, action!" Yusei said.

Luna began playing softly and slowly, and she sang sweetly.

_If you have some time for me,_  
_then I'll sing a song for you,_  
_about ninety-nine red balloons,_  
_on their way to the horizon._

_If you're thinking about me right now,_  
_then I'll sing a song for you,_  
_about ninety-nine red balloons,_  
_And what happened because of them._

Suddenly, Leo walked in with his guitar, and the two of them began playing a few louder bell notes, and then Leo sang a little louder.

_You and I in a little toy shop._  
_Buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got._  
_Set them free at the break of dawn,_  
_'Til one by one, they were gone._

_Back at base, bugs in the software._  
_Flash the message, something's out there._  
_Floating in the summer sky._  
_Ninety-nine red balloons go by._

The twins then began playing louder and stronger. They played a stanza, and then returned to the song. They took turns singing, alternating their voices after each line, and then singing together in perfect harmony for the last line of each stanza.

_Ninety-nine red balloons,_  
_Floating in the summer sky!_  
_Panic bells, it's red alert!_  
_There's something here from somewhere else!_

_The war machine, it springs to life!_  
_Opens up one eager eye!_  
_Focusing it on the sky,_  
_As ninety-nine red balloons go by!_

Luna played a quick solo, and they started singing again.

_Ninety-nine red balloons,_  
_on their way to the horizon._  
_People think they're UFO's,_  
_That came to Earth from outer space._

_So a general sent up a fighter squadron,_  
_Sound the alarm if it's so,_  
_but there on the horizon were,_  
_only ninety-nine red balloons._

Leo played a fast and furious guitar solo, and then they sang again.

_Ninety-nine fighter jets,_  
_Each one is a great warrior._  
_They pilots all thought they were Captain Kirk._  
_Then came a lot of fireworks._

_The neighbors didn't know what was going on,_  
_and felt like they were being provoked,_  
_so they shot their weapons at the horizon too,_  
_at ninety-nine red balloons._

Then it was Luna's turn again.

_Ninety-nine decisions treat!_  
_Ninety-nine ministers meet!_  
_To worry, worry, super scurry._  
_Call out the troops now in a hurry!_

_This is what we've waited for!_  
_This is it, boys, this is war!_  
_The President is on the line,_  
_As ninety-nine red balloons go by!_

This time, both twins played a long stanza. Leo did some serious guitar shredding, while Luna played her heart out. They sung the next part together.

_Ninety-nine war ministers!_  
_matches and gasoline canisters!_  
_They thought they were clever men,_  
_already smelled a nice bounty then!_

_Called for war and wanted power._  
_Man, who really would've thought,_  
_that things would someday go so far,_  
_because of ninety-nine red balloons!_

_Ninety-nine red balloons!_

The music then became slow again. Luna sung.

_Ninety-nine years of war,_

_No room left for any victors._

Leo sang.

_Ninety-nine dreams I have had,_

_And every one a red balloon._

_It's all over and I'm standing pretty,_

_In the dust that was a city._

Luna sang.

_I lift my eyes and look around,_

_I see the world lying in ruins._

Both twins sang as one in perfect harmony.

_If I could find a souvenir,_

_Just to prove the world was here,_

_Here it is a red balloon,_

_I think of you and let it go._

"Cut!" Yusei said.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"You guys will win for sure!" Akiza said.

Luna smiled at Leo and said, "Win or loose, I had a lot of fun playing music with you, Leo!"

Leo smiled and said, "Yeah, I had fun playing with you too, Luna!"

**THE END**


End file.
